


Shattering

by Raicho



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal S2 Spoilers, M/M, Mizumono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/pseuds/Raicho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was regret in Hannibal’s grip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattering

            “We couldn’t leave without you.” Hannibal’s voice was soft and soothing, excruciatingly so to the point of nearly lulling Will into a false sense of calm and security.

            Will could feel his eyes grow heavy and hooded as he watched the seductive, bloodied face of the killer standing only inches in front of him—numerical measurements that separated the expanse between their two warm bodies which might as well equate to the grandiose of an ocean separating two continents from touching each other’s shores. They were so near, so close, to the point their breaths were able to lightly tickle the nerves and go about producing goose flesh in its wake. The intoxicating scent of metallic, wet tang clung to the murky air of the room, enveloping them into a lethal cocoon of heightened sensuality and intimacy. If the two of them weren’t one entity before, it sure as hell felt as though they would be soon with thanks to all of the building compulsion and coercion that was swarming through their veins, buzzing around like a swarm of angry hornets waiting to be set free from their dark, hidden cage.

            Will’s breath hitched as he shakily stood, completely drenched and waiting for Hannibal’s next move. He could see it in the man’s eyes—the promise of forgiveness—but why? For what?

            The gap between their beating hearts was minimized as Hannibal took a step and invaded Will’s space, tearing down any previous barriers that might have been shielding the two from each other’s illusory company. Will was lead into a faint, gentle caress as Hannibal’s fingertips glided over the rough stubble of his jawline. He couldn’t help but lean into the touch while he fed into the addictive eye contact. Everything in this moment was perfect.

            Fingers encircled around the base of Will’s skull and pulled him in tight like a python tugging on its prey. A cold, sharp pressure dug into the pit of Will’s gut and he gasped and staggered as he tried to hold onto his strength—hold onto Hannibal. The crescent pain buried itself deeper as the two bodies grew nearer—more intimate. He couldn’t look away, not now, this was the perfect moment.

            Will was soon fully encompassed by Hannibal’s arm as he clutched desperately to the fabric of his predator’s shirt. He shivered and gasped as the warmth of his blood spilled out onto the hard floor below. Their cheeks brushed and his head fell into the crook of Hannibal’s neck, making it seem as raw as thunder and lightning striking against the dirt on a hot summer evening. There was regret in Hannibal’s grip.

            They were breaking—shattering. But it was beautiful. It was complete. It was perfect.


End file.
